Undertale: Power of the Soul
by brightclaw237
Summary: Frisk and her angel-hound partner, Shade, travel up the fabled Mount Ebott to test if the legends are true. Legends say that those who travel up Mount Ebott are never heard from again. No matter what, Shade will protect Frisk with her very life, and make sure that Frisk gets back home. Even if it means that they may have to say goodbye to one another in the end. Female Frisk.
1. Prologue: What a 'Trip'

**Brightclaw237: Hey there everyone, I'm Brightclaw237 but you all can call me Brightclaw if you like. This is my first Undertale fanfiction, but I will have my own little twist in the story. Usually in my fanfictions, I have these mysterious and powerful fox-like wolves known as angel-hounds. I usually write fanfictions about Fossil Fighters, but I thought this might be a nice change of pace for the time being. Anyways, angel-hounds are like guardian angels that seek out the person that is their partner. This will be explained further on in the story. I only own the angel-hounds.**

* * *

I wake up to my best friend/guardian angel pulling my pillow off my bed. Everything is dark since it still night, but I had planned for that. I rub my eyes with my hands to adjust to the darkness around me and I can just barely see the outline of my friend, Shade. Shade is a small fox-like wolf creature. We've been friends since she saved my life as an infant. It's a bit difficult to see Shade in the dark since her fur is mostly a silver ash gray color. She has grayish white fur inside her ears, along the underside of her tail, and her belly. Though Shade's bellyfur is always hidden by the clothes that she wears. Speaking of clothing, Shade walks over to her bed and grabs her light brown and white fleece jacket. She puts it inside a large backpack and continues to place important supplies within it. Shade isn't like any animal known in the world. She has mysterious powers that are somehow connected to me in a way. Shade is something called an angel-hound, but I still don't exactly know what that is to this day. "Frisk, come on, you wanted to see if the legend is true. This is the only time I'm taking you somewhere dangerous, so hurry up." She quietly barks.

"Yeah, thanks for agreeing to come with me, Shade." I whisper, giving the canine a smile.

"Not like I had much of a choice, Frisk. You know that I am bound by our bond, I would be on edge if you disappeared without a trace." Shade sighs. "I would search for you for till the day I would die. To bring you back home safe and sound." She barks.

"I have a hard time believing that, Shade." I say.

"Frisk, my mom went on a journey to find her missing partner and my dad for three whole years. Angel-hounds don't part ways with their partners usually until adulthood." Shade explains.

"Your dad was missing for three years?!" I gasp.

"Yes, but that was long before I was even born. All I can say that my older sister and little brother found a way to go back in time at one point to try and help." Shade barks. "Don't even ask about time travel, my mom says it causes nothing but trouble, Frisk." Shade barks as I open my mouth to ask about what she means. "Now let's hurry up and get to that mountain. I don't want you to get too tired on the way back home." She barks, handing me a backpack with some supplies.

Shade and I make our way to the foot of Mount Ebott, the fabled mountain of no return. "Alright, let's go see if the legends are true!" I exclaim, running up the path of the mountain.

"Of course, ignore the signs that say not to climb. You are still quite the pawful, Frisk." Shade laughs as she runs behind me. Shade tells me slow down to conserve my energy, so we walk the rest of the way up the mountain.

* * *

Frisk and I have probably been walking for two or three hours in the same direction, and there's still no sign of Mount Ebott's peak. Yet I can't help the feeling that we're being watched, my fur is standing on end. I don't know what is watching us, but I won't let any harm come to Frisk. Around thirty minutes later, Frisk becomes too tired to keep walking. "Frisk, you can't push yourself anymore. You need to take a break now." I bark.

"Shade, I want to see if the legends are true. We can't turn back now, not when we're so close to the peak." Frisk says as she struggles to keep walking. I hurry to Frisk's side when she almost falls over.

"I never said anything about going back, Frisk. I said that you need a break." I bark, helping my friend up. "Climb onto my back, Frisk. I can take us the rest of the way up the mountain." I bark, nudging the small child onto my back. Now carrying Frisk on my back, we continue up the sandy slope. Frisk buries her face into the hood of my light brown jacket.

"Shade, you didn't have to come you know." Frisk pouts, her voice muffled in my hood. I wrap my tail around Frisk to keep her from falling off my back.

"True, but you know why I came with you." I bark. "I can't help but be there for you, I am an angel-hound you know." I bark, smiling at my partner.

"Yeah, but what is that exactly?" Frisk asks me.

I shake my head in annoyance. "Frisk, I've tried to explain this to you for about thirty times now, and you still don't understand any of what I tell you." I sigh.

"Well stop using such big words then. I'm only twelve years old." Frisk says.

"Yeah, and I'm almost thirteen now. I'll explain what an angel-hound is one last time, okay?" I bark, giving my final warning as I glare at Frisk in annoyance. At least this way we can pass some time while walking.

"Okay!" Frisk cheers with a smile on her face.

"As you know, I am an angel-hound, a creature with special powers that protects their friends and family. Even if willing to give up their life to save those they hold dear to their hearts." I bark, hoping that Frisk pays attention to the story while I focus on the path. "A reason why we are called angel-hounds is because of the wings that can sprout from our backs." I explain.

"Yeah, how do you sprout wings from your back, Shade?" Frisk asks me.

I let out a heavy sigh, knowing where this will lead to. "Well, it really isn't that easy of a question to answer, Frisk." I bark.

"You know the answer though, right?" Frisk asks.

"Yeah, it just is a bit hard to describe." I bark.

"Is it through magic like the monsters?" Frisk asks me.

I let out a small chuckle. "No, it is stronger than magic. It is kind of like the power of the stars above us." I bark.

"The stars?" Frisk says as she tilts her head to the right in confusion.

"Yeah, but more like the happiness that people give off when they wish on a shooting star." I bark. "The power is basically all the nice things in the world, but without shape. It is that power that gives us angel-hounds our wings and other powers." I bark. "Sometimes that power is seen as part of an angel-hound's body, but only for those who are super strong. That is why most angel-hounds try to hide that power, to keep their friends and families safe." I bark. I look down at my paws, and I let out a sad sigh.

Frisk notices this and asks me what's wrong. "Shade, how come you never show me your claws anymore?" Frisk asks me. I freeze for a moment, not wanting to answer the question. I should have never said anything, knowing how Frisk worries about me.

"Frisk, I keep my claws hidden so that you can be safe. I'm one of the few angel-hounds that channels its power through its body." I bark. "My sister and I both hold the same powers as our mother, but my claws hold a greater power than both my mom and sister. My claws hold a lot of power inside, and I don't want to hurt anybody." I bark. "I'm lucky that I can actually hide them at all." I sigh, remembering my mother and father's warning of the man that threatens our peaceful existence. If that man were to get his hands on any of us, no universe would be safe. "You know that I am not even from this world, I came from a completely different universe than this one." I sigh.

"Yeah, you told me a few years ago of how you went searching for me. I still don't know what makes me so special for you to choose to protect me." Frisk says.

"In a few more years you may understand why. I still don't know myself, but my heart was telling me to protect you and your family with my life." I bark. "Anyways, I think we're nearing the peak now." I growl as I dig my paws into the dirt, bringing both Frisk and I to the summit. After I find a stable footing, I collapse onto the ground as I try to catch my breath.

Frisk gets off my back and wraps her arms around me in a big hug. "Thank you so much, Shade!" She smiles, not letting go of me.

I turn my head away as I blush in embarrassment. Though Frisk can't see my blush past my fur. As a small talking canine, I don't really get many hugs apart from Frisk and her grandparents. Barely any of the other village children come near me, or their parents won't allow it. I felt so alone because of that, but all that loneliness disappeared whenever I would see Frisk smile. It always brightened anyone who would be feeling down. "You're…welcome,…Frisk…" I bark. Frisk takes off her backpack and pulls out a small disposable camera. Unfortunately, I am one of the only 'people'(technically a canine) with more advanced technology such as an iPhone 6. Mostly because we don't live in the city, but a small village near the mountain. I do have a few other things, but I left most of that stuff in my room back at home in this world. I have it all hidden from Frisk's grandparents of course. Don't want them selling all my video games and videos of my family. A soft rumble sounds from my jacket's right pocket. I pull out a small green and white rimmed medal with the image of a velociraptor on both sides. It is known as a Dino Medal back where I was born, in the world of fossil fighting. Where humans known as fighters dug up the bones of ancient dinosaurs that are brought back to life through an advanced alien technology. Said dinosaurs are revived with special powers from the environment around them. Though I never revived Jet, he was hatched from an egg. He is a velociraptor, or V-Raptor for short. 'Jet, you know…that I can't…let you out. You were…supposed…to stay back with my…sister…eleven…years ago.' I sigh as I communicate through a telepathic link with the creature.

' _Shade, I just want to say hi to Frisk again!_ ' Jet whines from within his medal.

' _You…weren't even…supposed to…meet._ ' I sigh, placing the medal back into my pocket.

Frisk walks around snapping photos of the peak. The full moon shines brightly in the night sky. The peak itself isn't very big, but I never saw any warning signs the entire way up here. If there had been, they must have been destroyed long ago. "This is so strange, I don't see anything that would lead to a place full of monsters." Frisk says. Soon the twelve year old girl begins to walk back over to me.

"The world…is known…to be full of…surprises, Frisk." I bark. When I finally catch my breath, my fur stands on end once more. Jet snarls from inside his medal, also sensing danger. My eyes widen in alarm as I try to scan the area for any danger. My tail lashes from side to side, my instincts screaming at me to get Frisk away from here.

Frisk notices my concern and slowly approaches me. The mountain's peak is soon bathed in moonlight. "Shade what's…" Before Frisk could finish her sentence, she trips over a root and falls into a large pitfall that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Seeing Frisk fall, I dash over and dive in after her. When I dive into the pit, I feel my powers slightly weakened.

Seeing the blue and pink colors of Frisk's sweater fills me with determination to save her. I increase my speed and unsheathe my claws. I reach Frisk and pull her close to me in a protective embrace. "Gotcha!" I growl, focusing the power from my claws, I sprout star-like angelic wings. I manage to slow our descent, but something has weakened my power considerably. We continue to fall, but at a safer rate. Soon, my power completely gives out and my wings fade out of existence. My body hits the ground with a thud, but I am somehow still alive.

Everything hurts, my body feels like a boulder was dropped onto it. I weakly open my eyes to see Frisk, her eyes are closed and I fear for the worst. My fears are eased though when I hear soft breathing. "Shade…" Frisk mutters under her breath.

"Thank goodness, you only fainted." I sigh in relief. Though we appear safe, I still sense a presence. We are not alone at all, there is something that can harm Frisk.

" **I will have control…** " A faint voice echoes nearby. Using my remaining power, I create a veil of light energy around Frisk's mind and soul. Before I even came to this world, I learned a fact of how there can be different versions of universes in life. My parents had researched what could happen in the dimension that I am currently in, and feared for what may happen. They told me to use my power to protect my family and friends, and never let my soul become corrupted by darkness.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt you at all, Frisk." I bark, seeing Frisk's soul for the first time. Frisk's soul, a small red heart that is brimming with hope and determination. No one else but an angel-hound with the same power as me will ever be able to see the white glow around her soul. Well that and apart from Frisk's true love. Frisk's grandparents taught me how the humans here defeated the monsters long ago. They knew to trust me when I protected Frisk from those wild dogs. Humans have some kind of power that came from their souls. So I figured that my power could act as a barrier to protect Frisk's soul from anything that would threaten to corrupt it. That barrier will stay as long as my claws are never broken. "Even if I were to die, that barrier would stay." I bark, making sure that whatever was after Frisk gets the message not to mess with her. I can sense the hatred that surrounds the being. "Whatever you are, and for whatever reason you are enraged. You shouldn't try to mess with the lives of others." I growl, glaring around the area.

The anger that I had sensed soon turns to fear. " **What are you?** " The voice echoes. " **You look like a monster, yet you speak like a stupid human**." The voice spats.

"I am neither human nor dog, but a protector. It is my duty to protect Frisk, with my very life." I growl.

" **So you would kill those who try to harm her?** " The voice asks. It will take more than some monsters and humans to break my claws, and I always keep them hidden.

"No, my kind cannot kill others. Unless you count bugs and parasites." I bark.

" **You will perish here if you will not fight back.** " The voice says more as a warning than a threat. The fear soon changes to hope. " **…Can she save them?** " The voice asks.

"Save them, who are you talking about?" I ask, confused.

" **The monsters, they do not deserve to be trapped down here. They had done nothing wrong to be trapped here.** " The voice echoes. " **I was unable to save them, because I had made very poor choices."** The voice says, it is full of guilt. " **Please, save them all.** " The voice begs. " **I will try to help you and Frisk**." It says.

"What about you trying to take control of Frisk?!" I snarl, using all my willpower to keep my claws sheathed.

" **You remind me of myself, when I was alive. Yet you do not seek the destruction of those who despise you.** " The voice says. " **I had hated humans when I was alive, and I wished for their destruction. My friend had died because of what I had done, and I regret not listening to what he told me.** " The voice sighs.

I growl in frustration, my conscious getting the best of me. "Fine, but you are not to try to harm Frisk at all!" I growl. The presence is still nearby, but it soon fades away. I look up to see where we had fallen. A strange almost invisible sheet of energy lie across where the pit is. "That must have been solid for a time, only when the moon's light shone over the pit." I growl in pain, as I try to move my left shoulder. "Ugh…must've landed on it." I growl in pain. I then notice that Frisk and I are surrounded by buttercups. They very poisonous flowers, and the only reason why I am not bothered by the flowers' effects are because of the protective scarf that my mom gave me. It too is from a different world and prevents poisoning effects, internal and external. If not digested, buttercups can cause great irritation. Thankfully, Frisk's head is nowhere near the buttercups. Her sweater, pants, and shoes are also protecting her from the flowers' effects.

Slowly, my energy begins to slip away from me. Pain sears through my shoulder that hit the ground. I feel something warm and sticky. I then realize that I am bleeding. Putting that barrier on Frisk's mind and soul used up almost all that I had left. I can't close the wound with little to no energy. ' _Shade, you should rest now. I will make sure that nothing happens to you or Frisk from within my medal.'_ Jet growls.

"Ok, just don't let her get hurt." I bark, getting weaker. My eyes slowly begin to close, the last thing I see is Frisk's soft blue eyes opening as she begins to regain consciousness.

* * *

 **Brightclaw237: Well, that's it for the prologue. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please read and review more.**


	2. Goat-mom and Ghost kids

**Brightclaw237: Here there everybody, here is chapter one of A Soul's True Power. This chapter is in Frisk's point of view, it won't focus on Shade that much until the end. I only own the angel-hounds.**

* * *

My eyes slowly open up as I wake up. I soon see Shade underneath me, her eyes are closed. "Shade?" I ask, slowly shaking my friend. I become scared when she doesn't respond right away. I keep trying for about five minutes until she finally barks something.

"…You okay…Frisk?" Shade weakly barks, smiling at me.

"Yes, but what about you?!" I exclaim. "You were the one to hit the ground!" I cry, tears forming in my eyes.

"Frisk, please don't cry." Shade barks, wiping away my tears with the tip of her tail. "I'm fine, my shoulder may be slightly bruised is all. It'll take a lot more than just a fall like that to kill me." She barks. My eyes still well up with more tears that cascade down the sides of my face. "…Frisk, what's wrong?" Shade asks.

"Shade, you were right! We should have never have come here!" I cry, burying my face into her fur. "If I hadn't wanted to try to find the entrance to this place, you wouldn't have gotten hurt!" I cry as my friend's fur is soaked by my tears.

Shade frowns at me, rubbing her paw against my back in a soothing manner. "Take it easy, Frisk. None of this is your fault at all." She barks. I pull away from Shade as she looks me in the eye. "It couldn't be helped that you fell down here. I could have just left you to die, but I didn't." Shade barks.

"You could have? Then why did you save me?" I ask.

"I didn't want to lose the only other friend I had. I don't exactly fit in that much back home in my world." Shade barks.

"Why don't you fit in there?" I ask.

Shade looks at me for a moment. "Well, we have some time to talk, so I'll tell you a bit about the world of fossils and warriors." She barks. "Back at home, fighting is a bit of a sport. Nothing brutal of course, but I am not one to fight back." Shade barks. "You don't like fighting either, right?" Shade asks me.

"Yeah, that's why I had you promise never to hurt anyone no matter what." I say.

"Yeah, and that is a small challenge when you're an angel-hound." Shade barks.

"What do you mean, Shade?" I ask.

"Like I told you a bit ago, angel-hounds have special powers. Those powers are to protect their partners." Shade explains. "Instinctively, when an angel-hound's partner is in danger, the angel-hound would do almost whatever it takes to defend said partner." She barks.

"Almost whatever it takes?" I ask, confused by what Shade said.

Shade soon lets out a sigh. "It is physically and emotionally impossible for an angel-hound to kill anything. Yet an angel-hound would fight to its dying breath just to save their partner." She barks.

"Shade, are you saying that…" I ask, tears forming in my eyes. Shade gently wipes away the new tears with her right paw.

"Yeah, I would give my own life to save your's, Frisk." Shade barks. "You are like a little sister to me, and I already have a little brother back in my old world. So I would do whatever it takes to save your life, Frisk." She barks.

"Why would you do that though? If you still have your real family, why save me at all and not stay with them?" I ask. "Don't you care about your family at all, Shade?" I ask.

Shade lets out a saddened sigh. "Yes, I miss them all very much, Frisk. I miss my big sister and my little brother, as well as my mom and dad." She barks. "I know that they miss me too, but they know why I am doing this. My sister and brother have their own partners to protect as well." Shade barks.

"How do you know that?" I ask.

"Thanks to my powers, and my special charm." Shade barks, holding her necklace. At the end of the necklace is a moon-shaped locket. "This locket is very useful to me in many ways. It can act as a type of inter-dimensional cellphone." She barks. I give Shade a confused look, and her ears fold back in embarrassment. "Right, you are still too young to understand what that means. I can use my necklace to talk to my family from another world." She explains.

"Oh, but can you actually see them?" I ask.

"Yeah, I talk to my family whenever I can. Mostly to my big sister and little brother." Shade barks.

"Why mostly them?" I ask.

"Well my parents always know how I'm doing because of the locket, and they would never forget me so easily. My little brother is a different matter though." Shade sighs. "Sol was very young when I left, so I always call him every week to let him know that I will always care about him. Angel keeps supporting me no matter what, that's what big sisters are for." She barks, smiling when she mentions her sister. "Though I was worried for a time." Shade barks.

"What happened to make you worry, Shade?" I ask.

"One day, Angel and Sol disappeared. As well as my sister's partner, I couldn't sleep well for weeks until I knew that they were okay." Shade barks. "My mom kept telling me not to worry, but I couldn't help but do that." She sighs.

"Wait, was that the reason why you kept pacing and whining around the house eight years ago?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's a nervous habit when I worry for my friends and family. Dad told me that mom did it all the time when a friend of her's was hurt real bad." Shade barks. "Said that she wouldn't sleep until she knew for sure that everything was okay." She barks. "Well, I guess that I kinda took on the same trait as her." Shade laughs. We stay silent for a moment or two before Shade finally speaks again. "So, do you want to let me up, partner?" She barks.

I then realize that Shade is still on the ground and can't get up because of me. "Oh, sorry about that, Shade!" I exclaim in embarrassment as I get up.

"No problem at all Fri…OUCH!" Shade snarls in pain as soon as her front left paw touches the ground. She tries to place the paw down once more, but winces in pain as soon as pressure is added to the injured paw.

"Shade, did you break your paw?" I ask, worried for my friend. Shade has the ability to walk on her hind legs, but she usually walks on all fours. If her paw is broken, she may not be able to fly us out of this place.

"No, it isn't broken at all, but it is slightly twisted. I won't be able to carry you for awhile, Frisk." Shade barks. "It'll probably take a day or so, but I have a feeling that we can't go back the way we came." She barks, sounding worried about something. "Let's continue on a straight path, we may find someone that can help us." She barks.

I nod my head in agreement, knowing that Shade the better judgement. "Okay, but how are you going to walk with your injury?" I ask.

"I'd rather stay on all fours, Frisk. I don't want to stand out as a bipedal canine." Shade barks.

"Okay, I just am worried about you." I say.

"I know, but don't worry too much. You know how tough I am, nothing can break me that easily!" Shade smiles, limping with her left paw in the air.

* * *

Shade and I make our way to a small patch of grass in a large empty cavern. "Hello, is anyone there?" I ask, my voice echoing around the room. I almost feel scared, afraid that no one can hear me. That is until I hear a cheerful voice from in front of me. I look down and see a small buttercup with a face.

"Howdy, I'm Flowey. Flowey, the flower." Flowey says with a smile on 'his' face. "You two must be new to the underground." It says. Shade soon tenses up, glaring at the flower. Her fur stands on end, and her tail lashes from side to side. Shade winces in pain as she puts pressure on her injured paw, not wanting to show any weakness. I have never seen Shade act like this ever before. She pushes me away from the flower, baring her sharp teeth at it. "Whoa, what's with the little fluffy doggy barring its sharp teeth at me?" Flowey asks. "Don't you want to be friends?" It asks.

"Shade, knock it off! He just wants to help us!" I snap, lightly hitting the bridge of her muzzle. She immediately shakes her head in annoyance and rubs her sore muzzle with her uninjured paw after she sits down.

"I don't trust this guy, something isn't right about him." Shade growls, struggling to keep her claws sheathed. "Frisk, we need to leave." She growls.

"Oh, but I just want to be your friend." Flowey smiles. "Don't you want to be my friend, doggy?" It asks.

"Yeah right, I'd rather have Frisk put a collar on me and drag me along the ground by a leash! Also, the name's Shade, not 'doggy'!" Shade snaps. I soon begin to worry about her behavior. Shade has never been mean to anyone, not even the bullies that kick dirt and throw rocks at her. She has always been so calm and friendly. She even made a promise to me, not to harm anyone.

"Well Shade, down here us monsters share something called 'LOVE' through 'friendliness pellets'." Flowey smiles, yet the way he says love sends a shiver down my spine. White bullet shaped objects form above Flowey. Shade notices this, and stands in front of me once more.

"With how you said LOVE, we don't want any! I trust my instincts, and I can see past that façade of your's, weed!" Shade snarls.

"Oh, what about you, kid?" Flowey smiles as the pellets fly straight at me. I try to move, but I am frozen in place. My eyes widen in shock as I see a red heart glowing in my chest. The pellets head straight for the heart. When one hits the heart, pain washes over my entire body. I let out a scream of pain as a burning sensation envelopes my body. Shade stands in front of me as the other pellets circle around me. "You idiot, how can anyone pass up an opportunity like this?" Flowey cackles, his voice becoming deep and unfriendly. I then realize that those pellets are his attack. "Down here, it's kill or be killed!" Flowey cackles, sending the rest of his attacks at me. "Should have listened to your pet, kid." Flowey snickers. His friendliness pellets form in a circle around me. Shade snarls at the white seeds and prepares to shield me from them. I brace for the attack, but it never comes. I look over to Flowey and see that he is confused. "Hey, what gives?!" He snaps.

A small fireball appears right next to Flowey and sends him flying out of the ground out of my vision. Shade relaxes once Flowey is gone, but I soon fall back on the ground, quaking with fear at what could have sent that evil flower away. Shade comforts me by resting her head on my lap. I pet her head, despite how much she dislikes the action. She doesn't stop me, knowing that this helps me. Shade perks up when she hears footsteps approaching us. "Oh my, what a terrible creature, harming a young child like you." A soft and kind voice says. The voice sounds as if it belongs to a woman, an almost motherly voice. I am still afraid, hugging Shade tightly. Yet Shade does not seem threatened by the new presence. A goat-like creature steps out of the shadows. She towers over Shade and I, probably being five or six feet tall. The goat-like creature is wearing a long purple robe with some sort of rune or crest symbol on the front. She is covered in white fur, with long floppy ears and small horns protruding from the top of her head. She has dark red eyes, with long eyelashes. "Greetings, I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins." Toriel says, smiling at me. She reaches her hand…err paw out to me.

I still cower in fear, wishing that I had stayed home with my grandparents. I didn't think that the stories would be all that true about monsters being trapped under Mount Ebott. " **You can trust her, Frisk**." A soft voice whispers in my ear, which causes me to flinch. When Shade presses against me, I relax a bit and take Toriel's paw. " **Good, now just follow mom.** " The voice whispers once more, calling Toriel mom.

I follow Toriel as she walks me through the ruins, Shade staying close to my side. She is still limping with her injured paw. Toriel notices Shade limping and stops walking forward. "Shade, may I see your paw?" She asks. Shade does not hesitate to show Toriel the injury. When Toriel places her paws over the injury, a soft green glow forms around her paws and flows into Shade's paw. "Now your paw should be completely healed." Toriel smiles as Shade places her paw on the ground.

"Thanks, can you also heal my shoulder as well, please?" Shade barks, showing a small gash over her shoulder.

"Shade, how did that happen to you?!" I gasp, shocked that Shade would hide her wound from me.

Shade looks away from me in shame. "Several moments before we hit the ground, my power gave out and my wings disappeared. Though we were closer to the ground, my shoulder took most of the brunt of the impact." Shade barks. "I didn't have enough energy to heal myself, and I didn't want to worry you, Frisk." Shade barks as Toriel heals Shade's shoulder.

"Just promise me that you will be more careful from now on, Shade." I say.

"I can't keep that promise, Frisk. You know too well that I can't." Shade barks.

"I know, but at least try." I sigh, and we continue to walk through the ruins.

A small white frog-like monster hops over to me. It doesn't seem to be mean, but it keeps its distance from me. My soul glows red in my chest as four buttons appear in front of me. [FIGHT] [ACT] [ITEM] [MERCY]. Shade looks at the buttons in confusion as I look to her for an answer. "What do I do, Shade?" I ask.

' _ **Frisk, you must press the [ACT] button and compliment Froggit.**_ ' The voice says.

' _Who are you?'_ I ask.

' _ **I will tell you when we get home. You need to spare Froggit first**_ _._ ' The voice says.

"Okay!" I exclaim, pressing the [ACT] button. I then press compliment and try to think of one to give. "You look very lovely today, Froggit." I say, smiling at the small monster.

"Uh…thanks…I guess." Froggit looks at me confused, but blushes at the compliment. Shade looks at me and shrugs at my actions. "Uh-oh, not her!" Froggit gasps as Toriel turns around and glares at the monster. "Goodbye…human!" Froggit says as it hops away in fear.

' _Why was that monster afraid of Toriel?_ ' I think as I notice other monsters clearing a path as Toriel and I continue forward.

' _ **Mom can be very scary if you make her angry, but she is very kind. So you won't have to worry, Frisk.**_ _'_ The voice says, as we walk across a floor of spikes.

"Puzzles seem to be a bit dangerous at the moment, so let's head home now." Toriel says. I nod my head yes, and Toriel smiles. "I just remembered, I must get a few things to prepare something. Here is a cellphone for you to stay in contact with me, but please wait here for the time being." Toriel says as he hands me a small yellow flip phone.

It is quite outdated compared to the phones back on the surface. Shade has a regular iPhone 6 with her, but she doesn't use it for calling that much. Mostly just to listen to music as she draws pictures. She says that it helps remind her of home a little more. "How long will you be gone?" Shade asks, concerned for our safety.

"Not very long, young ones." Toriel says as she exits the room.

I open up the cellphone and call Toriel. "Hello, this is Toriel. How may I help you?" She asks.

"May I call you…mom?" I ask.

Shade looks at me and sighs. "You would ask that, not knowing the feeling of having one around." She mutters, only worried about my feelings.

"Mom, would that make you feel better calling me your mother?" Toriel asks.

"Y-yes, it would help a bit." I say, wiping away the tears that have formed.

"Then you may call me mother, my child." Toriel says, and I end the call.

I walk into the next room, and I get a phone call. "My child, did you leave the room?" Toriel asks.

"Yes, but Shade is here to protect me, mom." I say, smiling at calling Toriel mother.

"Alright, but make sure not to hurt yourself, or anyone else for that matter." Toriel says as she ends the call.

* * *

After making our way through monsters, various puzzles involving switches and pitfalls, Shade and I finally reach a black tree with orange leaves around it. The voice that had been whispering in my mind has been quiet up to this point, but I can't figure out why. The entire way, I kept sparring the monsters, while Shade kept me safe from their attacks. Though Shade does not like fighting, she is always willing to put herself in harm's way to keep me safe. We soon meet up with Toriel, who is surprised to see us. "My child, are you okay?!" Toriel gasps, running to my side to inspect me for injuries.

"Yeah, Shade kept me safe while I made friends with the other monsters." I smile, hugging Toriel.

"Your pet?" Toriel asks, confused.

Shade frowns and growls at being called a pet. "I am not a pet, and I am most definitely not a monster either." She barks.

"She did not harm any of the others, did she?" Toriel asks.

"No, Shade would never hurt anyone. Shade only protects me, even if she is the one who gets hurt in the end." I explain. "It's because of Shade that I am even alive today. My grandparents told me how Shade drove off a pack of wild dogs that had tried to kill us." I say.

"Yeah, I really hurt myself that day. Had to stay off my back paw for three days since I twisted it in that fight." Shade laughs.

"Well then, let us go home. I have baked a butterscotch cinnamon pie for us." Toriel smiles, holding out her paw to me. I grab her paw and follow Toriel into her home. Shade follows behind me, and touches a strange gold star object. A box appears in front of me. I see the word SAVE and CANCEL. I press the SAVE button, and I feel stronger and more determined. In the back, I hear Shade mutter the words "fills her with DETERMINATION". I ignore her and follow Toriel into the house.

I follow Toriel into the house and she takes me to a small living room with a large chair by a fireplace, and a dining table sitting in the corner of the room. The table has room for about four people. I look up at Toriel as she hands me a book with a cat on the front of it. "Here my child, this is for you to read while I bake you and your friend that pie. I needed to gather a few more ingredients to bake a large enough pie." Toriel says as she heads off to what may be a kitchen.

I walk over to the fireplace and open the book. The voice from before comes back to talk to me, but now I can see the owner of the voice. I look up to see a girl around my age. She almost looks just like me, except she has light brown hair, rosy cheeks, and bright red eyes. Her clothing consists of a light green and yellow striped sweater and green pants. Around her neck is a golden heart-shaped locket. " **So, what do you think of mom, Frisk?** " She asks me.

"Are you the person who keeps talking inside my head?" I ask.

" **Yeah, but you and your friend are the only ones that can see or hear me. My name is Chara by the way**." Chara says.

"My name is Frisk." I say, holding out my hand. Chara frowns at me.

" **Frisk, I'm a spirit, I can't really shake your hand**." She says.

"Oh, sorry about that." I say, letting my hand fall back to my side. "So why do you call Toreil mom?" I ask.

Chara frowns again. " **It's a very long story, Frisk. I'd rather not talk about it.** " She says, grabbing at the locket around her neck. Shade does the same whenever she gets nervous, says it helps to keep her calm.

"Okay, well I hope we can be friends." I say, smiling at Chara. I lie down on the floor, and Chara floats above me as I read the book. It is about a regular housecat that joins a bunch of wildcats after leaving its owner. I read for several minutes before looking up at a broken clock, wondering how long Shade has been outside.

Chara notices me spacing out and floats in front of my face. " **Frisk, what's wrong?** " She asks me.

"Why hasn't Shade come back? She usually stays by my side to protect me." I say.

" **I have no idea, but can you tell me what she is. Shade doesn't seem like a monster, but she isn't a regular animal either.** " Chara says.

"Shade is something called an angel-hound." I say.

" **An angel-hound, I have never heard of something like that before. Did they fight in the war alongside the monsters or humans**?" Chara asks.

"No, Shade is the only angel-hound in this world. Shade said that she came from another universe entirely." I say.

" **Another universe, is that even possible?** " Chara asks.

"I don't know, but Shade has always protected me since the day we met. Well, more like since the day Shade saved my grandparents and I." I say.

" **Your grandparents, what about your mother and father, Frisk?"** Chara asks.

"They disappeared a few days before I turned one. It was several days after being taken in by my grandma and grandpa that Shade drove off a pack of wild dogs to save me." I explain.

" **Why did Shade save you?** " Chara asks.

"She saved me because it was part of her job to keep me safe." I smile, remembering what my grandpa told me the day Shade showed up. "He said that Shade showed up and drove off a pack of wild dogs with some strange power. Shade eventually told me that I helped her gain that power." I explain. "Things got better when Shade came into our lives. She makes me feel safe, even when things are very scary." I say. I slowly get up and head outside of the house. I see Shade on a rock surrounded by monsters. She is not in any danger though, because I hear her singing. Shade rarely sings in front of anyone apart from me as a lullaby. Even from the top of the steps, I can faintly hear Shade's voice. It is very calming and begins to lull me to sleep. I feel myself being picked up by Toriel as Shade continues to sing. Soon, everything turns black as sleep takes over.

* * *

 **Brightclaw237: Well, that was chapter one. Hope you enjoy Chara being a pacifist with Frisk. For those who want a genocide route in this fanfiction, there will not be one. There's a reason why I call my angel-hounds what they are, and they don't kill. I hope that this fanfiction will still get attention. Please read and review.**


	3. How we met

**Brightclaw237: Here is chapter three. This chapter focuses more on Shade and how she came to be with Frisk. I only own the angel-hounds and nothing else.**

* * *

I stay outside for a little while longer, writing in my journal about what I've experienced. ' _I've got to stay, for Frisk._ ' I sigh, tightly gripping the pencil in my right paw.

 _The monsters down here do not seem to want to fight, but they still challenge Frisk for some reason. The Froggits get flustered easily, while the small insect monsters Whimsun have very fragile emotions. It feels like the monsters were sealed away for no reason. There must be more to the legend of Mount Ebott than what the elders speak of. The most probable outcome of why a war was started between humans and monsters was the humans' fear of the unknown. Fearing the unknown can lead to panic and riots. Trying to destroy the unknown instead of facing it head on would lead to devastation of both groups. Yet did the monsters even try to fight back? Their magic so to speak must be derived from their emotions, just like an angel-hound as myself. Though my power is also boosted through the bond of my partner along with my emotions. Monsters are thought to be nothing but heartless beats in stories and fairytales. Those are nothing but lies fueled d by the fear that dwells within hearts that have no strength. In truth, the true monsters were the humans that sealed these poor creatures away. Innocent creatures that will never be able to see the light of day again. What does it take to free the monsters of the magic that binds them to the underground? Why do they attack Frisk and not me? What is it that Frisk have that I don't?_

I put my pencil and journal away after I finish writing the last sentence. ' _Shade, do you intend to trust the spirit that appeared earlier?'_ Jet asks me.

' _I don't know, Jet. I may ask around about the ruins, and how to escape_.' I sigh through our mental link.

 _'_ _What if Frisk doesn't want to leave?'_ Jet asks.

 _'_ _Knowing Frisk, she'll want to stay with Toriel. Her parents have been missing since Frisk turned one. That's why she was with her grandparents when I drove off that pack of wild dogs.'_ I sigh. _'Frisk really wants a mom, I can't take that away from her. Toriel would make Frisk happy._ ' I tell my vivosaur.

 _'_ _Shade, you know what could happen if you don't release all that stored up power! You could end up hurting someone, you need to find a big open space for us to spar_.' Jet growls at me.

I look down at my paws, knowing how dangerous my claws can be. That is the main reason why Jet stayed with me when I came to this world. I am constantly full of energy, but there is almost nobody that can match my strength without getting hurt too badly. Jet can take being hit with my attacks since he can regain his energy by retreating back into his medal form. Down here though, there may not be a place for me to spar with him. I could end up putting Frisk's life in danger, and that is the last thing I ever want to think about. I lie down on my back, looking up at the cavern above. "Life is full of problems, but I just have to remember that I am not alone. I will always have my friends no matter where I am." I smile, finally relaxing for the first time in a week. I feel several monsters lie down beside me, relaxing as well. The first is a Whimsun, who hesitates at first, but soon lies down on my tail. Two Froggits reluctantly hop over and lie down next to me as well. Soon most of the monsters that Frisk had encountered through the ruins show up, even the ghost that had blocked our way before. I twitch my tail to have Whimsun get off. I smile at the small audience before me. I climb up onto a rock and get my phone out. I load my music and play the song that I sing to Frisk as a lullaby.

" **You would not believe your eyes**

If ten million fireflies

Lit up the world as I fell asleep

'Cause they'd fill the open air

And leave tear drops everywhere

You'd think me rude

But I would just stand and stare

 **I'd like to make myself believe**

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems

 **'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs**

From ten thousand lightning bugs

As they tried to teach me how to dance

A foxtrot above my head

A sock hop beneath my bed

The disco ball is just hanging by a thread

(Thread, thread...)

 **I'd like to make myself believe**

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems

(When I fall asleep)

 **Leave my door open just a crack**

(Please take me away from here)

'Cause I feel like such an insomniac

(Please take me away from here)

Why do I tire of counting sheep?

(Please take me away from here)

When I'm far too tired to fall asleep

(Ha-ha)

 **To ten million fireflies**

I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes

I got misty eyes as they said farewell

(Said farewell)

But I'll know where several are

If my dreams get real bizarre

'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar

(Jar, jar, jar...)

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems

(When I fall asleep)

 **I'd like to make myself believe**

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

 **Because my dreams are bursting at the seams"**

I finish singing and blush in embarrassment as the monsters applaud me for my singing. Nabstablook looks happy for once, and slowly phases through the wall after mumbling a soft thank you. The monsters walk up to me and hand me a few gold coins. "Thank you for that performance, miss. We don't see much entertainment here in the ruins." Froggit says as it hops over to me.

"Yeah, we don't even get to watch MTT, the only entertainment in all the underground." Loox says.

"The only entertainment in all the underground. What do you guys do for fun around here?" I ask.

"We constantly wait for humans to fall down into the underground, so that the king can use their soul to free us all." Whimsun says, tears streaming down its face.

"Their soul?" I bark, the fur on my neck stands on end.

"Yeah, the king needs seven human souls to destroy the barrier. That human child is the last soul that is needed." Froggit croaks.

"So, Frisk would have to die for you all to be free." I sigh, now realizing why the legends tell of no one ever returning from the mountain.

"Yes, but Toriel is very protective of human children. That is why we all run away from her." Loox says.

"Well I am also protective of Frisk, but I don't plan on hurting anyone. So you can all relax." I bark.

"When did you start looking after the human child?" Froggit asks me.

I let out a sigh at the question. It was so many years ago, but it feels like it was just yesterday when I became part of Frisk's family.

* * *

 _ **About eleven years ago…**_

I roll around in the dirt to look as helpless as can be to try and beg for some food. After getting my clothes and fur all dirty, I get out my journal and begin to write in it.

It has been difficult surviving after coming to this world in search of a partner. It was hard to say goodbye to my family at such a young age. My mom said that I was the youngest angel-hound to ever set out to find their partner. Though I did mature faster as an angel-hound than a human. I am currently two years old at the moment, and have been searching for three months for a partner. As an angel-hound, I would need to find a partner that can handle my power. Some people think that angel-hounds just use their partners to become stronger, but that isn't true at all. For some angel-hounds with stronger powers, they need to find a partner to protect so that their power doesn't destroy them or the people around them. Usually the partner would have some sort of fate that endangers the lives of his or her family. That is one of the reasons why an angel-hound seeks that person out. For me, I have two different powers that can either bring peace or destroy everything. My claws possess both the power of light and I do find my partner, I will have to stay with them until I reach adulthood. If I were to be separated from my partner at anytime after forming a bond, the dark energy within my claws would slowly destroy my soul. I am the only angel-hound that has the power of both light and dark. Light energy is basically light matter without physical form, it gives an angel-hound the ability to sprout its wings. Most have a little bit of light energy, but I am one of the few to have a physical form of it. Due to this, the dark energy would slowly kill me without anything supporting my light energy. That support is the bond between an angel-hound and their partner. I could have become a wild-hound like my mom did when she had nowhere else to go, but I don't really like to fight. I wouldn't really be able to hurt others even if it would be self defense. I don't even use my claws that much, but I can at least drive off a few animals. I just want to become strong and have a bunch of friends, and do my best to protect them all. Now I have to try and get something to eat before I head back to my den, which isn't much but a small cave with a small tent and a few camping supplies. Sadly I ran out of supplies about a week ago.

I finish writing in my journal and put it in my backpack. I hold my head high to sniff the air. My fur stands on end when I scent the pack of wild dogs that prowl the alleyways. "What are they doing this deep in this area?! They shouldn't be anywhere near here!" I bark, my tail twitching in fear. I soon regain my courage as I think about the people that could be in danger from Junkyard and his pack. I have run into them several times since arriving in this world, and I just barely escape without any wounds after saving people from them. Thankfully my powers help me recover over a night, otherwise I would never be able to stop them. I begin to track Junkyard and his pack, and I pause as my stomach lets out a loud growl. I whine as I place my paws over my empty belly. I am going to be fighting on an empty stomach for once, and it won't end well for me. "I have to continue, Junkyard won't hesitate to hurt anyone if I don't show up!" I bark, picking up speed.

I soon see Junkyard and his two pack members, Lockjaw and Crusher. Junkyard is a Doberman that towers over me, a large scar over his snout where I left my mark with my claws. Lockjaw is a bulky Boxer, while Crusher is a Rottweiler with sharp teeth that can tear through flesh. Standing before them is an elderly couple that are trying to protect something inside a basket. I look closer at the basket and see that it a small child that is probably a year younger than me with short brown hair and soft blue eyes. Junkyard and his pack close in on the group, and I decide to take action. I leap over the three despite my small size. I snarl at Junkyard and his lackeys. "Well, if it isn't the little pipsqueak. What are you doing here, kid?" Junkyard barks in a mocking manner.

"Junkyard, leave the humans alone! They haven't done anything wrong to you!" I snarl, and the humans let out surprised gasps. In truth, rarely any humans have ever heard me speak. I really have a hard time converting my native human language into canine. So I risk other humans discovering my secret and powers. Yet I somehow always manage to escape before they have a chance to capture me.

"Oh, and why should we, pup? They have food while we have little to none." Lockjaw barks.

"Yeah, you are looking pretty thin yourself, pipsqueak." Crusher barks. "When was the last time you had anything to eat?" He asks.

I bite back a growl and refuse to answer. All of a sudden, my stomach growls loudly, betraying me in the end. Junkyard's lackeys laugh at my inability to conceal my hunger. "Shut it!" I snap, blushing under my fur in embarrassment and anger. The elderly humans have fled, but the young child fell out of the basket. Lockjaw and Crusher block her escape, but she is too young to even try. "Get away from her!" I snap, trying to get over to the child, but Junkyard blocks my way. "Oh come now, Shade. I think it's about time you join my pack and I." Junkyard barks, circling around me. "With you strange powers, you could become one of the most feared dogs in this city. Why don't you join my pack?" He barks, flashing a sharp fanged smile at me.

"Three reasons, you stupid mangy flea-bitten mutt!" I growl, and Junkyard snaps at me. I don't flinch at his attempt to scare me. "One, I am not a dog, I am an angel-hound. Two, I don't want to be feared at all. Three, I will keep the people of the city safe from you and your poor excuse for a pack." I bark.

"Why you little runt!" Junkyard snarls, leaping at me. I take this chance to jump onto his back and over to the small child.

I slightly wobble from hunger, my strength almost completely faded. "I have no choice but to chase you off with a roar." I growl, readying my stance.

"A roar, from a pipsqueak like you. Don't make us laugh, you will probably sound like a weak helpless kitten with how small you are." Junkyard smirks.

 _'_ _I only have one chance.'_ I think as I take a deep breath. I feel something grab my back, and power soon courses through my body. I can feel my strength return as my claws glow within my paws. I part my jaws and let out a loud bellowing mix between a roar and a howl. My roar/howl is so powerful that a large whirlwind forms behind it, sending Junkyard and his pack flying into a wooden fence. I soon have to catch my breath as my strength begins to fade once more. "How…did…I do…that?" I pant, having trouble standing.

Junkyard stands up and looks at me in fear. "What the heck was that!" He snarls.

I narrow my eyes and bare my teeth at him. "Junkyard, stay away from the humans and other animals, or you will face something far worse than my bark!" I snarl, trying my hardest not to let myself look weak. Junkyard seems to get the lesson as he and his pack run off with their tails between their legs. "That oughta teach em'…" I bark, collapsing onto the ground. My vision is blurred, but I can see someone pick me up. I have finally been caught, I have no strength to try and escape. Everything around me because muffled as I begin to lose consciousness.

"She saved Frisk's life. We should keep her." A female voice says.

"Maybe it's the rumored wolf that is said to protect people. She doesn't seem like a normal animal at all." A male voice says.

"She looks very weak, she will need immediate medical attention back at our house." The female voice says.

"Okay, but I'll have to carry both her and Frisk. The girl doesn't seem to want to stay away from the poor thing." The male voice says. Soon I feel something cling me, and a bit of my strength returns. I weakly look up to see the face of the child. I then notice my claws glowing underneath my paws. I then realize that this small child is the partner that I have been searching for. I rest my eyes as I drift into slumber, allowing my claws to restore my energy as a bond forms between the child known as Frisk and myself.

* * *

"That is how I came to be with Frisk. We both saved each other's life in the end, and nobody got hurt too bad." I bark. "I never had to take anyone's life, and I don't ever plan to." I bark. "You all should know that there is never a good reason for taking the life of another. You would be filled with regret for the rest of your life, even if everyone else would be happy." I sigh, walking over to a spiderweb. I see a small purple spider, and hand it 7g. The spider hands me a small purple donut and thanks me for donating to its cause. I give the spider a bit more g just to help a bit more. I shake my head at the offer of another donut. "I feel better just giving you the money, no need for the treat. Go have fun and feel accomplished." I bark, heading back to the house. I see Toriel holding a sleeping Frisk. I let out a small chuckle at the sight. "She heard me singing, didn't she?" I bark, walking up the steps.

"Everyone did, and you were very talented. I have never seen the monsters so happy in such a long time." Toriel says. "Come now, I have a room prepared for you both." Toriel says as she carries Frisk back inside the house. I follow Toriel to a long hallway with several doors. She opens the first door and heads inside with Frisk. I step into the room and notice the scents of at least six other humans. The scents are very stale, probably ranging between weeks and months with all the different scents. There is also a faint scent of sadness in the air, and it's coming from Toriel. Toriel places Frisk in a twin sized bed, and covers the sleeping child with a warm blanket.

* * *

 **Brightclaw237: Thought it'd be nice to give a little backstory of how Frisk and Shade became best friends. Anyways, see you all in the next chapter.**


	4. A promise to protect

**Brightclaw237: Time for chapter four. Once again, I only have ownership of my angel-hounds and nothing else.**

* * *

With Frisk asleep, I slowly exit the room without making any noise. I look around to try and find Toriel. I walk down the hall and hide behind the corner as I see the kind monster head downstairs. I follow her at a distance, hiding in the shadows to avoid being seen. There isn't much light downstairs, but I am used to seeing in the dark. Toriel soon stops at two large doors that are kept locked by a board of wood keeping the door shut. Toriel sits down, her back against the door. 'What is she doing?' I ask myself as I watch in curiosity. My ears perk up when I hear a voice from the other side of the door.

"knock knock?" A muffled deep male voice asks from the other side of the door.

"Who's there?" Toriel asks, trying to suppress her laughter.

"boo." The voice answers.

"Boo who?" Toriel asks once again. I shake my head as I stifle a laugh.

"don't cry, it's just a joke." The voice laughs, and Toriel laughs with it.

For about two hours, I keep myself from laughing at Toriel and the mysterious voice's jokes and puns. My sides hurt so much from hearing all the jokes, yet I still stay hidden from Toriel. I can't afford to be caught, it would probably endanger Frisk's life. The two seem to be happy telling jokes, but the air is filled with tension as skins as Toriel lets out a distressed sigh. I can sense the grief and anguish surrounding her body. I wrap my tail around my paws as I sit up and stare at Toriel. Her eyes that had once been filled with happiness, now shimmer with saddened tears that roll down the side of her face. Toriel begins to sob softly, and I want to try and comfort her. I don't like seeing people unhappy at all, and I try my hardest to cheer them up. Yet I don't leave my spot, not wanting to upset Toriel anymore than she already is. "hey, are you okay?" The voice asks.

"Yes, Sans." Toriel says as she finally calms down, wiping away her tears.

' _Sans, the font comic sans?_ ' I think as Toriel catches her breath.

"Sans?" Toriel says.

"yeah, what is it?" Sans asks.

"Can you promise me something?" Toriel says.

"what kind of promise?" Sans asks.

"A promise to protect. Please Sans, if a human child ever passes through theses doors, protect them at all costs." Toriel says.

My eyes widen in fear. 'Protection, what would Frisk need to be protected from?' I think as I listen to what happens next.

"i usually don't like making promises, but for another joke lover i'll make and exception." Sans says.

"Thank you Sans. The human also has a small animal with them. She seems to be very protective of the child, so try to be wary of her." Toriel warns. I decide that it is time I show myself. I walk out of the shadows and reveal myself to Toriel. "My child, why are you not with your friend?!" Toriel gasps.

"Toriel, you don't need to call me that, Shade will do just fine." I bark. "Also, I know that I can let Frisk be on their own on the moment. I know that she is safe here, and she would still be safe because of me." I bark.

"My child…I mean, Shade, whatever do you mean?" Toriel asks.

"I am not a human or a monster, but something called an angel-hound. A canine with unbelievable powers that give their lives to protect the ones they hold dear to their heart." I explain. "Believe or not, but I am part human. Both my parents are part human, but my father was born as a regular human." I bark. "He is part angel-hound like my mother, but my parents don't want me to know why he gave up part of his humanity. All he told me was that he wanted to protect my mother." I bark.

"Shade, why are you not with your parents? Do you not love them?" Toriel asks me, concerned for my happiness.

I look down and let out a sigh. "Yes, I love my family very much, but Frisk needs me more." I bark. "My mother knew very well what would happen to me. She had done the same when she was just a child." I bark. "I left home and traveled far to find the person who would need my protection. In just a few months, I had saved Frisk from a pack of wild dogs." I explain. "Like I had said before…" I bark, unsheathing my claws. "I will give my life to ensure Frisk's own." I snarl, my claws flashing white and black before I sheathe them once more. I begin to head back to the room where Frisk is sleeping. "Just to let you know, I would never take the life of another. It's physically impossible for me to do so, but that doesn't mean I won't defend Frisk or myself." I growl. Even if I appear threatening, deep down I am actually trembling. As I reach the top of the stairs, I decide to exit the house to make a call to an old friend.

I pull out my necklace and focus my power into the item. The Thunderclan symbol glows white as a screen appears before me. Another angel-hound appears on the screen, one that has been my friend since I was an apprentice. He is probably about a foot or two taller than me, wearing a jet black hoodie and dark gray shorts. Around his neck is a similar necklace but with a bone shaped charm instead of a clan symbol. His fur is mostly a dark gray like mine, but slightly darker with a few black stripes across his pelt and tail. His eyes have a mix of both light and dark green. He and I were very close before I had to leave. "Hey Shade, haven't heard from you in awhile. Has something happened to you and Frisk?" He asks. Though my friend is unlike most angel-hounds, he isn't exactly like one.

"You could say that, Night." I sigh, not sure how to explain our predicament. "It's kinda a long story." I bark.

"Well I've got nowhere to be ya know." Night barks, lying down from wherever he is at. It's true, Night doesn't have any place to be. He isn't an angel-hound since he has no partner, and he isn't part of any clans or packs. Night is what you would call a loner, only watching out for himself and his younger brother who is part of a pack. Night tends to roam between the territories of the alleys and the forest where he and his brother were born, but always stays close to make sure his brother is safe. Ever since I came to this world, I have always stayed in contact with my best friend. Someone to talk to whenever I was too worried, basically a shoulder to cry on. Night has always been there for support even though we are literally worlds apart from each other. We both decided to choose our own paths in life instead of following everyone else. "So what's on your mind tonight, Shade?" Night asks me.

"Wait, it's already dark out?" I ask, looking at my watch. It is already past eleven thirty at night.

"Yeah, it's almost midnight, Shade. Where are you and Frisk, in a cave?" Night asks me.

"You're not too far off, Night. Frisk fell down into a pit and now we are trapped in a place known as the underground." I explain.

"Trapped, what do you mean trapped?" Night asks, sounding kind of worried. I let out a sigh of annoyance and begin to explain the legend of Mount Ebott. "So what you're saying is that you chased after your partner that tripped over a root and fell through a weakened spot on a barrier that is on top of a mountain where nobody ever returns from?" Night barks.

"Yes, and don't you dare laugh, Night." I growl at him, seeing his muzzle begin to twitch with a stifled bark of laughter.

"I'm sorry, Shade, but it seems like the legends are true about angel-hounds with light energy!" Night barks. "Trouble always finds you no matter where you go!" He laughs. I snarl at Night, and he jumps back from his side of the screen. "Sorry, but now you need to stay by Frisk's side all the time. From what you've told me, those monsters might try to take her soul." He warns me. "Not to mention if your other power goes out of control and you begin to…" I cut Night off at that part.

"I know, but I'm not sure if I can protect Frisk from that kind of danger. I might end up separated from Frisk in the end." I bark. "I told Toriel that I would attack to protect Frisk, but…" I stop mid-sentence, looking down at my paws. "I'm not a warrior like my sister, I can't fight back at all." I sigh. "I failed my mentor, Foxfang would be disappointed in me not being able to fulfill my word of the warrior code. I'm not strong enough to protect anyone." I bark, my ears folding back.

"Shade, Foxfang would never be disappointed in you, he would be proud to know that you would rather not fight and spare those you face." Night barks. "You are unlike anyone back here, and that is a good thing." He smiles. "You are strong, probably even stronger than your sister!" Night barks. "You can protect everyone, and don't ever doubt yourself again, Shade!" He growls.

"Night…" I sniffle, wiping away the tears that have formed in my eyes. "Only if you were here with me, then I wouldn't feel so weak. Goodbye Night." I sigh, ending the call. Before the screen disappears, Night has a hurt expression on his face. I really wish that he could be here, but I am the only angel-hound with the power to cross worlds. That power is now blocked by the barrier that keeps everyone below Mount Ebott. My light and dark energy cannot pass through the barrier, and I can't even fly for very long. I had tried to fly up to the opening above, but my powers couldn't last long enough. I couldn't even climb my way out due to the steepness of the pit. I head back inside and go to Frisk's room. I decide to ask Frisk about the spirit tomorrow. I curl up on the floor next to the bed and drift into slumber.

* * *

 **Brightclaw237: That's another chapter done. Hope you all enjoyed it, and continue to read. See ya in the next chapter!**


	5. FIGHT or MERCY

**Brightclaw237: Time for the next chapter, hope you all enjoy. There will be sadness in this chapter, you have been warned. I only own the angel-hounds and nothing else.**

* * *

I wake up to the smell of butterscotch cinnamon pie. I get up and look around to find Shade, but she isn't around. I do find a slice of the pie that Toriel baked yesterday. Chara floats in the air beside me, her mouth watering at the sight of the pie. "Chara, do you want to eat that slice of pie?" I ask.

" **Yeah, but I don't have a body. So I can't eat any food like this."** Chara says.

"I'm sure we can figure something out later. For now we'll just save this piece." I say as I get out a sheet of plastic wrap and seal the pie within it.

" **Frisk**?" Chara says.

"Yeah, what is it, Chara?" I ask.

" **Why do you have a sheet of plastic wrap?** " Chara asks.

"Shade always makes sure that we are prepared for about anything. Can't be too prepared is what she always says when packing for a hike or something." I explain. "She's been right about every time, even now." I smile, putting the pie in a small plastic bin and then in my backpack. "Now let's go find Shade." I smile.

" **Umm Frisk, before we find Shade, I need to tell you something."** Chara says.

"What is it, Chara?" I ask.

 **"** **You need to leave the ruins to help the monsters. We need to free them from the underground."** Chara says.

"Will we be able to see mom again though?" I ask.

" **Probably not for awhile, other children have come through and left the ruins. None of them ever made it back to the surface though."** Chara says.

"What happened to them, Chara?" I ask, growing scared.

" **They perished, and their souls collected by the king."** Chara explains **. "Shade will protect you though, you have a chance to save everyone."** She says.

"Alright, but what do we do when we leave the ruins?" I ask.

" **I'll lead you the entire way through the underground. I know the place pretty well.** " Chara says.

"Okay, but where is Shade?" I ask.

" **She must be waiting for us out in the living room."** Chara says.

"Huh, Shade usually stays by my side when I sleep. She is always alert in case anything bad might happen." I say. "I'm still upset that I dragged her into this mess with me." I sigh, thinking back to when Shade got hurt because of me.

" **Frisk, don't be upset!** " Chara says. " **I'm pretty sure that Shade would do whatever it takes to keep you safe. At least from what you've told me.** " She says.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Chara. Shade has always been there by my side." I smile. "No matter what, Shade always smiled at me like nothing was wrong. We'll get through the hardships together!" I exclaim, running out of the room. I turn left to get to the living room. I spot Toriel sitting in the armchair reading a book about snails. Shade is curled up by the fireplace, saving her strength for the long journey ahead. I walk up to Toriel to ask how to exit the ruins. "Hey, mom, can I ask you something?" I ask.

"What is it, my child?" Toriel asks.

"How do I leave the ruins?" I ask.

Toriel's eyes are full of fear as soon as the words escape my mouth. "My child, I must go do something. Please wait here until I return." Toriel says as she gets out of the chair. Shade perks up, glaring at Toriel as she leaves the room.

" **Frisk, we need to stop her.** " Chara says sounding kind of worried.

"Wait what, stop mom from doing what?!" I ask, confused as to what she could be doing.

" **She's going to destroy the exit of the ruins. If you don't stop her, we won't be able to free anyone!"** Chara explains.

My eyes widen in realization. I wouldn't care if I was trapped here, but Shade has others that will wait for her return. I can't let mom separate Shade from her family. "Shade let's go stop her!" I exclaim, running after mom with Shade by my side.

I about fall down the steps, but Shade catches me by grabbing the back of my sweater with her teeth. "Thanks Shade!" I say as she sets me down. Shade nods, and we hurry after mom. The monsters from before that had attacked me follow behind us. We enter a small corridor with purple walls covered in cobwebs. I see Toriel standing at the end of the corridor in front of a door with a wooden plank keeping it closed. Toriel conjures fire magic in her paws, ready to destroy the exit. "Mom, don't do it!" I shout.

Toriel turns around and faces me, tears stream down her face. "My child, you must stay here in the ruins. Go back upstairs now." Toriel says in a stern voice.

My soul soon appears, shining with DETERMINATION as Toriel challenges me to a fight. The menu comes up as I stand my ground. "We can't do that, Toriel." Shade growls.

[FIGHT] [ACT] [ITEM] [MERCY]

I hit the [ACT] button and choose to talk. "No, I have to go through the underground and save everyone!" I shout, and Toriel stiffens at my words. Her eyes tear up even more and she throws her fire magic at me.

" **Frisk, you have to dodge them!** " Chara shouts. As the fireballs fly at me, I run around to avoid getting hit.

When one of them almost hits me, Shade jumps in front and slashes at the fire magic with her claws. Her claws glow with a white light as she protects me from the magic. "I told you that I will do whatever it takes to protect Frisk, Toriel." She growls, standing on her hind legs to fend off the magic projectiles.

The menu shows up again, but I have a feeling that talking won't do me any good.

[FIGHT] [ACT] [ITEM] [MERCY]

"Chara, what should I do?!" I ask.

" **Show her mercy, Frisk! You need to spare her!** " Chara exclaims.

I push the [MERCY] button, but Toriel's name isn't yellow. "Mom's name isn't yellow yet, I can't spare her!" I say.

"Human, sometimes you have to try to spare a monster even it their name isn't yellow!" A froggit croaks from behind me. I look behind me and see all of the monsters.

"Please spare her!" Loox shouts.

"Please show mercy, human!" Whimsun begs. I nod my head and turn to face Toriel.

[MERCY]

I hit the button and then press spare. "Toriel, I refuse to fight, and I will not flee. I have to leave, please believe in me!" I shout.

"No, you both must stay here or else he will kill you!" Toriel shouts, throwing more fireballs at us. The other monsters flee as fire magic bounces off the walls. Shade and I have to act fast as the fireballs swirls around us. I almost run into each Shade, but I stop at the last moment causing a stray fireball to hit me in the back and knocking me onto the ground.

"Ugh!" I grunt in pain as my HP drops down. The back of my sweater is singed from the attack.

" **Frisk, you have to stay determined. We cannot give up hope, she will not kill you**." Chara says. I nod my head and get back on my feet.

[FIGHT] [ACT] [ITEM] [MERCY]

[MERCY]

"Why won't you fight me? You won't get anywhere by being so kind." Toriel growls. Fire magic swirls around the room once more, but I refuse to move. Toriel's eyes widen in fear, but her magic does not hit me. The fireballs swirl above me before dying down to harmless embers in the air.

[FIGHT] [ACT] [ITEM] [MERCY]

[MERCY]

"I refuse to fight, because that is what you taught me, mom." I say. "I need to leave the ruins to help save everyone." I say.

"My child, they…, Asgore will kill you and take your soul!" Toriel cries.

[FIGHT] [ACT] [ITEM] [MERCY]

[MERCY]

 **(AN-listen to his theme duet paino version for better feels.)**

"Mom, I won't let that happen. I will survive and eventually come back." I say. "I will come back to be with you!" I smile. Toriel's eyes shine with tears that stream down her face. The monsters return once more and watch in awe as Toriel begins to back down.

"Toriel, I can assure you that I won't let any harm come to Frisk. I will give my life to protect her." Shade barks. "That is the vow of an angel-hound, to protect their partner with their very life." She barks.

My soul re-enters my body as the battle ends. "It seems that I cannot change either of your minds. I will let you two exit the ruins, but you must never return here." Toriel says as she hides her face from me.

My heart sinks as I hear what Toriel tells me. I can also feel Chara's pain as well. She has been quiet for quite some time now. Chara is trying her hardest to keep herself from crying. I run up to Toriel and wrap my arms around her in a hug. She hugs me back, comforting me as I sob into her robe.

I feel someone else hug me. I look up to see Shade smiling at me. I let go of Toriel and wrap my arms around my best friend, now sobbing into her jacket and fur. Toriel says goodbye and good luck to us before heading upstairs. The other monsters follow Toriel up the stairs and head home, leaving only Shade and I. Chara seems to have disappeared somewhere for the time being. "I know Frisk, this will hurt a lot. You will never be alone though." She barks.

"Shade, it hurts so much!" I cry.

"I know it does, Frisk. It will hurt, but it won't hurt forever." Shade barks.

"It won't, how do you know?" I ask, as I wipe away my tears.

"She will always be there inside your heart, Frisk. You'll always have the memories of her, even if there aren't that many." Shade barks, and I cling to her even more.

"Shade, what was it like when you had to leave home?" I ask.

* * *

 **Brightclaw237: That's it for this chapter. Keep reading to find out how Shade ended up in the world of Undertale. Please read and review.**


	6. The pain of leaving your loved ones

**Brightclaw237: Hey everybody, hope you're enjoying the story so far. Here's the next chapter for ya. I only own the angel-hounds and nothing else.**

I let out a sigh and recall how I had to leave behind not only my family, but my home as well as my friends that I had made.

* * *

About eleven years ago…

"Shade, do you weally hawf ta leaf?" A two and a half year old Night asks me. He still was really young like me, but was getting better at speech for two and a half years old.

"Yeah, I need to go find my partner, Night. I don't fit in here at all." I bark.

"Wat about your bwo?" Night asks.

I let out a sigh. "I will miss him, as well as my older sister. They will be better off here than where I'm heading." I bark. "Angel and Sol will eventually become apprentices if my mom and dad go back to the clans. There they will become strong enough to protect each other." I bark.

"I'm gonna miss you, Shade." Night barks, holding out his arms for a hug.

My eyes well up with tears as I accept the hug and rest in the safety of my best friend's arms. "Same here, I won't ever forget you, Night." I bark. "Keep everyone safe for me please, and tell Blade I wish him luck to be an alpha one day." I bark, breaking away from the hug.

"I will, just do everybody here proud, and be one of the most powerful angel-hounds out there." Night barks.

"Later Night." I bark nodding my head as I dash off to my home. I still was unable to ever meet the human that saved my mom's life, but I have to leave now or never. I arrive at a large house built into a hollowed out tree. Standing in front of the door is my mother and father. My father is in his human form holding both my big sister, Angel, and my one year old brother, Sol, in his arms. I take a deep breath and run up to them both. My mother is the first ever angel-hound descended from a powerful animal whose powers were sealed to bring an era of peace eons ago. Her name is Brightclaw Silver Blazer, aka as the Shooting Star. She is the result of an illegal experiment that ended ever since she had escaped from the man that planned to use her power for evil. Though most angel-hounds had left their human partners long ago to keep the world safe. My mom and dad were the last angel-hounds to leave their partners, but they still think about them everyday. I feel as if it is my duty to create a new clan of angel-hounds. To start my own destiny, even if I have to say goodbye to my family.

My mother has silver gray fur everywhere except for the inside of her ears, the tip of her tail, and her bellyfur that is hidden by her clothing. Her other fur color is pure white. Her sapphire blue eyes stare deep into my own which shine with excitement and wonder. "Shade, you are still very very young, but you have been growing at such a fast rate. It hurts to have to let you go at such a young age, but I know to trust your instincts." Brightclaw barks. "You will not be alone in your journey as long as you have your necklace, and Jet." She barks, placing a necklace with her clan's symbol for a charm over my neck. "Your mentor, Foxfang, created this charm for you. He wishes you the best of luck on your journeys." Brightclaw barks. "The strength of the clans will always stay with you as long as you hold them in your hearts, Shade. We will always be watching over you, wether near or far." She barks, handing me the Dino Medal that contains the velociraptor that hatched from an egg of their own vivosaurs.

"Thanks mom." I bark, smiling at her. Jet has been with me ever since he hatched in my tiny paws. Like my mom's own vivosaur partner, Whirlwind, is to her, Jet is the same to me. Mom then hands me a backpack filled with survival supplies and instructions on how to build a den if the tent doesn't help enough. I put on the backpack after placing the Dino Medal inside. I look up at my mom, she is holding back tears that threaten to form.

"Stay safe, Shade. Remember not to let your instincts take control of you." Brightclaw barks.

"Right, and you make sure to keep the other groups in line like always." I bark.

Mom smiles at me and presses her muzzle against my own. When she backs away, she is smiling at me. "You already remind me of myself when I was only a few years older. Don't be as reckless as me though, Shade." Brightclaw barks.

"Right, because there won't be anybody to patch me up if I get too hurt." I bark, as I give my mom one last hug goodbye.

"I will help open a portal to this new dimension. There are multiple variations of this kind of universe, including alternates of the original." Brightclaw barks. "The one that I am sending you to was created just a few months after you were born, Shade. That is where you are needed." She barks. "Now give me your paw and unsheathe your claws." Brightclaw barks. I hand her my right paw and unsheathe my claws. Unlike my mother and sister's claws that glow with a white power, mine glow both between black and white. Mostly my claws glow the same white color as my mom's, but the black light shows a little bit out of the white. My mom focus the power from her claws into my own to create a portal to a universe where I will begin my journey. Mom and I raise our paws into the air and slash the space in front of us, tearing a small hole in the fabric of space. "Good luck, Shade. Make your dreams come true, don't let them stay as dreams." Brightclaw barks.

"Don't worry, I won't let you down!" I bark, taking one last look at home. I can feel my heart breaking, but I know that I'm doing the right thing. Tears stream down my face as I jump into the hole to reach the other universe. I know that it will take me years to master my power, but I will return one day to see my family once more. The pain in my heart begins to subside as I recall all the great times I enjoyed with my family. All the smiles on their faces melts away the fear and pain that tried to break my heart.

* * *

I am brought back to reality and see Frisk awaiting my answer. "It felt the same way that you feel now, Frisk. It hurt a lot, but something got me through all the pain and heartache right away." I bark.

"Really? What was it?" Frisk asks.

I rest my muzzle on her head in attempt to comfort the young child. "Through it all, I remembered the great times I spent with my family. The smiles that was on their faces brought me great joy and melted away all the negative emotions that threatens to break my heart." I bark. "I also had Jet with me through it all, so I had someone to talk to about the pain." I bark.

"So you weren't alone at all then." Frisk says.

"Yeah, and neither are you, Frisk." I bark, smiling at her. "Not only do you have me, but Chara and Jet beside you. We'll get through this together and free everyone." I bark.

"Thanks Shade!" Frisk exclaims as she hugs me once more, causing me to blush in embarrassment. It's a good thing that nobody can see my blush, but Jet knows exactly when I feel flattered or annoyed and always taunts me about it later on. "Let's go save everyone!" She shouts in excitement.

* * *

 **Brightclaw237: Well that's the end of that chapter. I am not very good at writing dialogue for younger characters, so sorry about that if it wasn't very good. I hope you all enjoy the story. Please read and review.**


	7. Chilled to the bone

**Brightclaw237: Hey everyone, I've got some great news! I decided several months ago to make my own Undertale AU and comic following this story. The name of the AU will be announced as soon as the comic's prologue is posted. A friend and I are working together to create this AU. Everything will take awhile, but we are working very hard on the AU and its characters. The comic can be found by searching Brightclaw237, but the prologue is still in progress. So until then, enjoy the novelization of it. I only own the angel-hounds.**

* * *

After finally calming down, Shade and I remove the plank blocking the door. The two of us push the door open, and we are greeted by an icy cold wind blasting in our faces. My eyes widen in amazement as I look at the scenery around us. There are countless bare trees I flinch as the icy wind bites at my face and hands. My sweater is not really helping at keeping me warm. "I…should've…brought a…jacket _._ " I say, struggling in the cold air. I wrap my arms around me in an attempt to keep warm, but it doesn't work very well. All of a sudden the cold disappears as something warm is draped over me. "Shade?" I ask, looking at the canine. Shade took off her favorite jacket and placed it over me.

"Take it Frisk, you'll need it more than me." Shade barks, burying her muzzle in her scarf.

"Shade, I thought that you couldn't handle the cold that well. What will you do to keep warm?" I ask. "The only other thing you have is your scarf." I say.

"Frisk, I at least have some protection from the cold with my fur." Shade barks, her voice muffled by her scarf.

I look down at Shade's paws and see that she isn't wearing any shoes. Though come to think of it, Shade never really had worn shoes before or socks for that matter. "What about your paws though?" I ask, Shade's ears fold back at the question.

"Frisk, let's not worry about small things like that. We have to get out of the underground." Shade barks, not wanting to worry me.

"Right, so where do we go?" I ask.

" **Just go straight, Frisk**." Chara says.

"Oh you're back, Chara! Where did you go?" I ask.

 **"I wanted to stay with mom for a little while longer." Chara says. "Now it's time for us all to move on ahead.** " She says.

"Okay." I say. I walk forward as Chara says, Shade staying close to me as we walk through the snowy forest. The soft snow beneath me crunches with each step I take. Shade's jacket blocks out the numbing wind and keeps me warm as I continue forward. The world around us is completely silent except for the sound of snow being crushed by my feet. It as if time around me has come to a standstill. Neither Chara nor Shade make any sound as we continue through this seemingly endless forest of barren trees. This continues for several more minutes until Shade spots something. Shade runs over to something lying in the snow. "What is Shade?" I ask.

Shade tries to pick up the object with her mouth. "A…really…big…stick." She growls, struggling to pick the tree branch up. I bend down to grab the branch with my cold bare hands, and struggle to help pick it up. We try for about five minutes, the branch not budging even an inch. "Well, that was a waste of time and effort." Shade sighs. I hurry up and put my hands in my pockets to warm them up once more.

" **Yeah, what were you trying to even accomplish?** " Chara asks.

"Well if I could have carried the branch, I could use it as a torch." Shade barks, looking quite annoyed with Chara.

" **How would you even make a fire? The branch is too frozen."** Chara says.

"I can breathe fire, it's part of me being a special creature. I also have a few other powers, but my specialty is electricity." Shade barks.

" **So there is more to you than meets the eye. How do you have those powers anyways?"** Chara asks.

"Mostly they are inherited from my mom's side, but only because she was able to gain her powers through various worlds. Another being that my father's special power is fire as well." Shade explains. "I only use my powers to help my friends and family, like Frisk." She barks.

" **Frisk is lucky to have you then**." Chara sighs, looking away to avoid Shade's now curious gaze.

The atmosphere around the two becomes tense, so I decide to speak up to ease them both. "Well, we should get going. That barrier isn't going to break itself now." I say. Chara and Shade nod, and we all continue on our way. We walk a few steps past a tree ahead of the branch, until we hear a snap. Shade tenses up, but doesn't make a sound.

Terrified, I slowly turn around to see the big tree branch now completely crushed. Shade steps in front of me to scan the area. "Frisk, don't move, okay. Chara, keep an eye out for anyone." Shade growls.

* * *

I look around for any other signs of life besides Frisk and I. I turn around and step in the tracks I made with my paws. I walk backwards over the tracks right where the branch once stood. I look for any other footprints in the snow, but can't find any. I bend down to the branch and sniff it. "No good, the air is to cold to try and find a scent." I growl, shaking my head in annoyance. "Something had to break this, something very strong." I growl, under my breath. I then run up to Frisk and Chara. "Come on, we shouldn't stall here any longer. Someone is definitely out here." I growl.

"Who could it be, Shade?!" Frisk asks, becoming more terrified.

Seeing Frisk scared like this really makes my blood boil. I hate seeing her scared. Frisk is someone very sweet, she would never hurt anyone. Why is this monster toying with us? "I don't know, Frisk, but Chara and I will protect you the best we can." I bark. "Get on my back. We'll travel faster that way." I bark. Frisk nods her head and climbs onto my back.

I start walking at a slow pace, passing several more trees. Soon I see two trees with a possible two or three feet gap. As we pass the trees, I hear footsteps behind us and I see a dark silhouette of a monster around Frisk's height. I hold back the growl in my throat to avoid alerting the being behind us, but Frisk tightly grasps the back of my scarf. Chara also senses the being, but says nothing at the moment. The silhouette soon disappears before I could even blink. " **Shade, did you sense that?"** Chara asks, and I slightly nod my head. I then pick up the pace and take off in a dash. Frisk clings to my back as we speed towards a bridge. I dig my paws into the snow to stop before running into a strange barricade of some sort.

"What is this?" I bark as Frisk climbs off my back. "Frisk wait!" I growl, seeing the same silhouette slowly walk towards Frisk. It's form hidden by shadows.

I bare my teeth at the figure as it stops in front of Frisk. She isn't facing the monster at all. "Shade, don't be rude." She says. I stop barring my teeth at the figure, but I stand close to Frisk. I only glare at the silhouette.

"Human, don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand." The silhouette says, holding out its hand. It's voice is almost familiar.

Frisk takes a deep breath before turning to face the unknown monster. She holds out her hand for the monster to shake. Once Frisk grasps the hand, a weird noise sounds from the monster's hand as the shadows disappear. 'Are you kidding me?' I sigh, seeing the cause of the noise in the skeleton's hand. All the tension in the air seems to disappear as Frisk struggles and fails to hold back her laughter, same goes for Chara, but I am still wary of the monster.

He is a short skeleton wearing a jacket similar to mine, but his being a silver gray color and a white fur trimmed collar. Chara points at ten back of the jacket from behind Sans, saying that there is a large sky blue star shape on the back with an upside down white heart in the center of it. He is also wearing a plain white shirt underneath the jacket, and black shorts with vertical white stripes on the sides of the shorts, and pink slippers. The strangest thing about the skeleton though is his wide grinning smile that doesn't open when he speaks. "heh, the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. it's always funny." The skeleton says, his voice familiar. "don't ya think so, kiddo and fido?" He asks.

I growl for a moment, pressing myself to Frisk's side as a caution. "The name's Shade, not Fido thank you very much." I bark, my fur standing on end from the cold and the mysterious aura around this skeleton.

Frisk pets the fur on my head to calm me down. "Sorry about Shade, she doesn't like being called names like Fido and other things." Frisk says as she stops petting my head. I growl in annoyance to prove my point.

"sorry, thought it'd be quite punny." The skeleton says, and Frisk laughs at his pun. I on the other paw am not amused due to the earlier comment. "i'm sans, sans the skeleton." Sans says, and I finally realize who he is. I can feel my claws pulse with power, but I manage to mask my knowledge with a straight face. I won't let anything bad happen to Frisk. No matter what happens to me, I will make sure that Frisk survives.

* * *

 **Brightclaw237: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please read and review. See you all next time!**


End file.
